


Empathy of the Worst Kind

by iamironman (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Empathy, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Mutant Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Telepathy, Tony Stark Doesn't Like Being Handed Things, after the Avengers, charles is a good bro, maybe? maybe pairings?, secondary mutations, unknown pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was born with the curse of the X-gene, at least it's a curse for him. With the help of Charles Xavier, Tony may find the path to a good life, even if it seems like it might take a while. Watch him grow up from a upset child, to an upset teenager, to a sarcastic adult and a confusing avenger.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edwin Jarvis turned towards the sound of shuffling, like someone was trying desperately to be quiet. He peered outside the door of one of the many studies of Howard Starks, trying to find the source of the noise. 

 

The hallway, much like the rest of the mansion, was huge and poorly lit. To the left of the study was the way back to the kitchen, where Jarvis could here the faint sound of dinner being prepared by the very capable staff. To the right was the west wing, which housed the bedrooms of Maria and Howard Stark, and of their young son Anthony, who was not yet five. 

 

However, neither of these paths appeared to be the source of the strange noise. Quickly finishing the organization of the desk, Jarvis left the room in a huff, heading left, but taking a another left soon after. 

 

The library of Howard Starks was comparable to that of any college library, two floors of books covering shelves nine feet tall. Most of the staff of Howard Stark dreaded cleaning the library, yet Jarvis often found the large space calming. It also happened to be the place the young master of Tony Stark most often retreated to. 

 

As the primary butler to the Starks, it was often tasked on Jarvis to take care of Tony Stark when his mother was too drunk, or didn't care enough to task herself with the child. Then again, in the four and a half years of Tony's life, Jarvis could count on one hand how many times either Howard or Maria had picked the child up, instead leaving the task to the staff. 

 

This neglectful relationship between Tony and his parents left the poor child touch starved, and more often than not, alone. 

 

Jarvis walked the perimeter of the library, looking in the corners for a certain young legacy. He was almost positive now that the noise he had heard was the child's attempt at being sneaky and evading notice. Not that it worked, at least not this time. 

 

Peering under a particularly large bookshelf, Jarvis found what he had been searching for. A young Tony Stark was curled up in a defensive ball, looking unhealthily small in the dim light. 

 

Jarvis crouched down to touch the boys shoulder, sighing a bit when the child flinched at the contact. "Master Tony, pardon me, but I do not believe this is the most comfortable of sleeping spots." 

 

The boy opened his eyes to peer up at Jarvis, then slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the child mumbled "m'not sleeping, " he took a pause to yawn, "just rest'in a bi'."

 

Jarvis smiled in adoration at the tiny boy, extending his arms in an open gesture that allowed either the boy to climb up, or step out from his spot. "Dinner is almost prepared young Master, perhaps some food would help a growing boy?"

 

The small child opted to climb up on the aging butler, asking quietly as he rested his head on Jarvis's shoulder. "Is How'rd gonna be there?"

 

A sigh escaped the butler as he cradled the child in his arms for a moment more, once more wishing he could be the child's primary guardian. He shifted the four year old as he got up from the floor and began walking towards the secondary kitchen, meant for Maria to look like she knew how top cook during house parties, but had instead become the place where Jarvis and Tony most often ate. "Just you and me tonight, sir."

 

The boy squirmed a bit in the arms of the butler, but quieted quickly. "Ok." 

 

The rest of the walk to the kitchen was silent, except for the gentle breathing of a quiet boy and an old butler. Setting down the child at the table, Jarvis went to retrieve two meals of salmon and mashed potatoes. As he walked back into the kitchen he noticed Anthony doodling on the napkins with a pen he must have had. The boy froze at the sound of Jarvis coming in, but just carefully set aside his pen. Jarvis set down the meals as the boy mumbled something. 

 

"What was that young Master? Because I did not hear any real words." Jarvis smiled down at the boy as he spoke, careful not to sound demanding. 

 

"I just said tha I was sor'y for play'n without permis'n." The boy looked tragically chastised, even though Jarvis hadn't said a word about the doodles. 

 

The butler crouched beside the boy, taking one of the small, soft hands in his own larger ones. "Master Anthony, you never have to apologize for drawing around me. Creativity is a beautiful thing." The butler was overtaken with the love and adoration he had for this child who deserved so much more, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

The child shifted deeper into the hug, before pausing and saying "I love you too, Jarv's." 

 

Looking back on the dinner, Jarvis realized he had not said he loved the child out loud, lest Howard find out, but the child had stated "as well". Surely confused, the butler tucked Anthony Stark in for the night, and shut off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a filler, and takes place when Tony is about seven and a half years old. I'm really sorry about being so mean to Tony. So sorry.

Tony sat on the floor of his room, Howling Commando toys spewed around him. He knew how mad Howard would get if he found out he had these toys, but sometimes he needed a break from building, or thinking. The Captain America toy in his hands had fierce expression on his face, as if he was fighting the enemy right now. Sometimes, Tony imagined that Captain America would save Tony from Howard when the older man got angry, but that kind of wishful thinking was for babies who couldn't think for themselves. Tony was _not_ a baby, no matter what Howard said, the few times he talked to Tony that is.

 

The sound of the door creaking open caused Tony to take a sharp intake of breath, glancing at the door before shoving his toys under the bed. Noticing how suspicious he looked he quickly stood. Howard entered the room, all power and no sympathy for his own child. 

 

The older man pointed at the boy with one calloused finger. “Have you been working on your engine?” 

 

Tony crossed his arms in a defensive gesture before answering. “I-I got stuck, with the-um, camshaft?” The small boy took a step back at the heinous look on Howard's face. “I swear! I was trying really hard, it's just, it-it didn't fit! Please Da-Howard believe me, I tried-” The boy was cut off by a slap, whirlwind of emotions and thoughts flashing into the boy's mind.

 

_Howard's disappointment in having such a failure of a child, his disgust that this_ thing _was something he made. The audacity of that child. No Stark would act like a baby, he should be building an engine, doing something useful, for once._

 

A shattered look crossed Tony's face as he looked up at his father. Howard pinched his nose as he looked at his child, trying to understand how he made such a godforsaken child.

 

“You're a waste.” Howard looked down at the minor. “I wish you had never been born.” And with that, Howard turned on his heel and walked out of the room, only to be grabbed by a tiny hand.

 

_How dare that child touch him, he didn't deserve his attention, much less the things he has provided for the boy. What a disappointment._

 

Shaking off the child, Howard turned away, only to be stopped by the voice of his son. “Dad!”

 

Howard looked at the child, a scowl on his face and fury in his eyes. “You have no right to address me.”

 

The not yet eight year old looked up at the imposing power figure in front of him. By all rights the child should be afraid, but Tony showed no weakness except for the slight shake of his hands. “I'm sorry I'm a disappointment. I know you wanted something more and I'm sorry! Sorry! That I couldn't have been something else, something better. I'll try harder, I swear.”

 

Howard turned on his heel to leave the room, before stopping. “You can never impress me.” And then with that stalked out, leaving a depressed child on the floor of his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite hard for me, and I'll admit that I kind of glossed over what happened. You guys are smart, I'm sure you can figure it out.

Maria watched with Jarvis as Howard puled the small ten year old through the mansion. Through the haze of alcohol, Maria could feel a small pang at the thought that this wasn't how she expected her life to turn out. With a sigh, the woman sat down in the parlor, knowing she was powerless to her husbands rage.

 

As Howard pulled Tony to the garage Jarvis followed, wary of Howard and what the angry man believed Anthony had done this time. As he got closer the butler could hear the strained breathing of the younger and the angry breathing of the older.

 

Howard pushed the child into the garage, not particularly caring when Anthony stumbled and fell onto the cold, hard, concrete. The boy scooted backwards until his back was against the black car which was used for family outings, when they rarely happened. Howard stepped forward in his favorite stance, one hand on his hip, the other pointing accusingly at his cowering child. “You!” He shouted, eyebrows aching closer as he scowled at his only kid. “You're a freak! You're a freak and I'll be damned if I let you stay her any longer!”

 

The boy gathered his wits, looking up to try and address the intimidating figure in front of him. “Dad, I swear! I swear, it’s not what you think! I-I don't know what you're talking about! I-I'm completely normal!”

 

“No you're not! You're a freak! And a pathetic one at that! And I will not have a, a _mutant_ -” The word sounded vile on Howard's tongue, and Tony experienced a full body flinch. “-in my house. Get in the car!”

 

“Sir, perhaps it would be better if I come along too?” Jarvis commented neutrally from the garage door, moving closer to the now crying child.

 

Howard made a noncommittal gesture and moved towards the front seat as Tony jumped forward to meet Jarvis. “Just get him in the car.”

 

Jarvis leaned down to gather the boy into a hug, whispering in his ear as he did. “Young Anthony, I know that this is a scary time, but I need you to be brave for me, okay?” The young boy nodded, as tears ran down his face. “We must get in the car now, okay Anthony?”

 

With that Jarvis grabbed Tony's hand and led him to the back seat of the car. Usually the car was driven by a driver, with the family in the back seat, so a sound proof divider separated Anthony and Jarvis from Howard. 

 

Jarvis grasped the two tiny hands of the boy he had watched grow up in this godforsaken house. 

 

_This child deserved so much more, he would do wonderful things one day. Even if he never saw this child again, the butler would always remember the smiles Anthony gave Jarvis, and only Jarvis. No matter what Howard decided to do, he would always love this child._

 

Tony got all this just from the simple touch, and then proceeded to throw his arms around his ever faithful butler. Though sobs ransacked the tiny body, Tony managed to say something surprisingly coherent.

 

“Ja-Jarvis?” The boy looked up at the man who had watched over him for years now, who had stitched up cuts that were to suspicious to warrant a visit to the hospital, and who was perhaps the only one in his ten years of life who had actually loved the child.

 

A gentle smile washed over the face of the old man. “Yes Master Anthony?”

 

The exhausted boy collapsed into the chest of his protector, but not before uttering four words that pulled on his heart. “I love you t-too.” And those pained words reminded the butler so much of the first time he experienced Tony's power, and he couldn't understand why Howard would care so little over the boy as to have him banished from his own house. He could only hope that Howard would not leave the child in a field, but instead a place that would allow him to grow and become the person Jarvis knew he could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place when Tony is ten years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on a couple more chapters with Tony as a teenager, and then I'll move onto marvel movieverse. Just a warning, I'm probably going to completely ignore the X-Men movies, timeline wise at least.
> 
> And, haha, this chapter is the same length as the other three combined. Whoops. I'm inconsistent.

Tony wasn't sure what he was expecting, but Howard killing him and leaving his body in the woods was most certainly not off the list of possibilities. The whole car ride had been spent in agonizing silence, with a tiny Tony Stark nestled into the strong arms of an old Edwin Jarvis. Tony could feel the same love and uncertainty Jarvis was, and was honestly terrified of what the future held for him.

 

When the car rolled to a stop, Tony very nearly stopped breathing. Jarvis grasped his face with both hands, thinking as many calm thoughts as possible. “Young Anthony, you need to breathe. It'll be okay, okay? I'll be right here.” The old man pulled the boy into one last hug. From the top of his head, Jarvis murmured, “It would probably be best if we get out of the car now.”

 

With a resigned sigh, Tony nodded and followed Jarvis out of the safety of the car, only to see Howard flashing the only smile his son had ever seen cross his face, ever. “Boy. I've heard about this place a couple times, and I am positive this is the best option. Now,” Howard paused, grabbing the boys face with his hands, angling Tony so the dark, almost black eyes of Howard met the smooth, chocolate brown ones of his son. “I won't have you misbehaving, because if you do, _nobody will come get you_. Got it?” 

 

If the menacing words weren't enough, the shove to the dirt certainly was. The last thing Tony Stark would see of his Father was the vile man shoving his only companion back into the car. Jarvis sent a pitiful look at the boy, and mouthed the words “I love you,” before the car and his life vanished from his very eyes. Curling up at the gates of a unknown place, Tony Stark cried for what felt like the hundredth time that day. 

 

\---------------------------------

 

“...Now, Storm, I know this has been a slow week, but the children have been getting antsy, and I was wondering if you could perhaps...” Professor Xavier trailed off, placing a hand to his head and frowning at his lap.

 

More than a little confused, Storm reached out to touch her old friend and colleague.“Charles? Charles, are you okay?”

 

At the touch Charles looked up at the tall African woman and smiled. “I'm quite fine, Ororo, but it appears as if someone nearby is not.”

 

Storm frowned at the notion, scratching her nose as she thought. “Is it a student? Should I go get Logan, or Scott? Can you-” 

 

Charles Xavier cut her off with a hand. “Just you should be fine Storm, come, follow me.” With that the pair headed down the hallway of the school. At the front doors Xavier paused, placing two fingers above his eyes and rubbing. “This signal, it is unlike any other.”

 

Storm frowned down at the man in the wheelchair. “Signal? Like a mind signal thing? I thought only you could give out signals?”

 

Charles smiled back up at her. “It appears I have been wrong. Come, there is a mutant in need.” As the pair traveled closer to the gates that blocked the institute from the rest of the world, both individuals concern gradually increased. Soft, almost indistinguishable sobbing could be heard, and yet neither man nor woman could see where the sound was coming from.

 

Storm quickly opened the gates, then proceeded to look for the cause of the distressed noises. At a sharp intake of breath, she turned to see Xavier peering into the bushes alongside the fence, a pained expression on his face as he looked down at an incredibly tiny waif. Storm stepped forward to help the child, who looked maybe ten years old, before Charles raised a hand and stopped her. 

 

Charles spoke directly in to Storm's mind, stating, “ _ He is frightened. Let me, first.” _ Frowning a bit, she nodded, confirming she would do as he asked. 

 

“ _ Son, are you quite alright? _ ” A soft voice sounded out, clearing Tony a bit from his dispirited state. The boy looked around rather quickly, before spotting a man and a woman almost directly in front of him. He shrunk back even further into the bushes, terrified of the new people, and unsure what they wanted from him. He couldn't help it that he was a freak, but he didn't know how to stop it either. 

 

The man in the wheelchair made a face that could only be described as pure sorrow, which didn't make sense because- Tony's thoughts were cut off by another voice echoing inside his own head. “ _ You are not a freak, okay? No matter what people tell you. You are special. _ ” At the strange voice inside his head Tony sat straight up, hitting his head on a branch and making a pained noise. What was someone else doing in his head? Was he officially going crazy? 

 

“ _ You aren't crazy my child. I am special just like you, and my friend here. _ ” The man in the wheelchair gestured at the tall, imposing woman next to him, and Tony's frown deepened in confusion. How did this man know what he was thinking? “ _ I am a mutant, just as you are. I can read people's minds, and talk to them in such a way too. _ ” Tony couldn't help but flinch at the  _ M  _ word, remembering the way his own father shouted the word at him as a slur, demeaning him further. He couldn't be a mutant, could he? The voice spoke again. “ _ I am so sorry for what you have been through, but we can help you here. There's other children, just like you here. You are not alone. _ ” Though Tony didn't quite believe him, he opened his eyes to stare at the man anyways. He didn't look scary, he actually looked, kind of, nice. For an adult anyway.

 

“Would you care to join us inside? Perhaps get cleaned up a bit?” Tony was surprised by the fact that the man sounded the same out loud as did in his head. He frowned up at the bald man, but crawled out of the bushes anyway. 

 

Charles spoke again, glancing up at Storm, who gave reassuring smile. “Would you like to sit on my lap on the way up? It's not a long walk, but you look quite exhausted my son.” Tony froze, 'cause yea, he was tired, but a ride would mean touching and touching would mean he would be a freak and it was just better if-Charles cut the small childs increasingly anxious train of thought off. “It was just a suggestion, we can walk if you would like.” Tony nodded, and stood, keeping a couple feet between himself and the adults.

 

The tall lady nodded at Charles before turning towards Anthony. Her white hair was bright in the sunlight, and distracted Tony a bit on the walk to the unknown place. At the sound of iron gates swinging shut Tony startled, much to the amusement of the lady. “Are you sure you're alright, baba seuntjie?” 

 

The faintest hint of a smile crossed Tony's face. “What did you call me?” 

 

Ororo smiled back, amusement clearly written across her face. “It is nothing of importance, jong een.”

 

Tony smiled back, hesitant, but a real smile. Charles watched in amusement, but his mind was reeling at the fact that someone just left a child at the door here, not even bothering to ask or tell a staff member. He addressed the boy, trying to dispel the worry from his mind. “Might I ask your name?”

 

Tony turned towards the bald man. Shrinking back into his shell a bit, he quietly said, “Tony Stark.”

 

Ororo barely hid a gasp, playing it off as a cough. Charles could feel her confusion and felt the same. Tony Stark, son of the great Howard Stark, was a mutant? But why drop him off here? Howard could have sent him anywhere, but the last place Charles would have thought was here.

 

Of course Xavier could look into Tony's mind for the answers to all his questions, but that would require a bit of digging, and it was best if the child told his story himself.

 

Xavier gestured at himself. “My name is Charles Xavier, and I run the school here. This is my friend-”

 

Ororo cut the other adult off and looked down at the boy. “My name is Ororo Monroe. I can control the weather.” The boy looked interested, but turned away in shame when his stomach growled. “Oh, you arme siel. Are you hungry?” The boy confirmed, and the group headed to the kitchen. Luckily for the small group classes were in session, so they didn't run into any unwanted visitors. Tony was obviously nervous about being in a new place, but was doing his very best not to show it. Unfortunately for the child, he was sending off distress signals left and right, causing Charles to frown at the tiny boys lack of trust.

 

Once the group was seated at the table with a grilled cheese for Tony and sodas for the two adults, Charles decided it was time to sort a few things out. 

 

With an open face, Charles turned his upper half towards the young boy, who gave him a suspicious side glance and continued eating his food. “Tony?” The boy made an affirmative noise which Charles took as his cue and continued on. “Do you,” The older man paused, searching for the right words.

 

Tony glared at him, swallowing his food before asking, “Do I what?”

 

Charles sighed, but smiled a little because the child was slowly trusting them, even if it was just a little bit at a time. “Do you know what your mutation is?”

 

Professor Xavier knew immediately that was the wrong question to ask, as the already cautious boy froze, brown eyes glazing over and hands unevenly shaking. Panicked breaths barely escaped his tiny form.

 

Storm jumped up from her place across the table immediately, rushing over to the panicking little boy who was barely breathing. “Child! You need to kalmeer!” She placed a hand gently on the arm of the boy, which automatically brought the child out of his stupor, and sent him running to the corner of the room. Storm looked helplessly at Professor Xavier, at an end for what she had done.

 

_ Is the child alright? He can't be hurt, can he? Charles would know. Why the panic? I wish he could understand we have no desire to hurt him. He's just so innocent, I don't see how anyone would want to harm such a child. _

 

Tony stayed in the corner, even after his breathing leveled out. Charles and Ororo just watched from the table, not daring to approach him again. Tony couldn't help but feel that he had messed up, that this was his fault, because he was a freak. A freak who always messed things up, no matter how hard he tried not to. He hated knowing what people were thinking, it wasn't his fault he was like this. If people just would stop touching him, everything could be okay. He could pretend to be normal. Normal, normal, normal... 

 

Charles observed this increasingly upsetting train of thought through the boys head. He met the boys still panicked eyes, willing him to listen. “Tony. You are not a freak, no matter what your Father has told you.” Tony flinched at the mention of his Father, as if expecting a hit, but his eyes once again met Charles. “I can help you explore your power, and together we can find out how to best control it, and contain it. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You are not alone.”

 

Tony continued to look unsure, but left the corner and returned to the table. “When I touch people...” he trailed off. Ororo nodded reassuringly back at him, inviting him to go on. “I can, I don't know? Feel people's feelings when I touch them?” He paused, looking at the two adults, then down at the table. “It sucks.”

 

Ororo laughed, the smile reaching all the way up to her eyes. “Okay! This is good my seun!” Her expression changed into something much more caring that Tony could not place. “I am deeply sorry for touching you without permission. I won't do it again.” She apologized.

 

Tony gave her a timid smile. “That's okay.”

 

Charles smiled too, knowing that the child was strong enough to get through this. Because if there's one thing kids are, it's strong. And this one was strong as iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> African translations for storm.
> 
> baba seuntjie= baby boy  
> jong een= young one  
> arme siel= poor soul  
> Kalmeer= calm down  
> my seun= my boy
> 
> I like to think Ororo would comment in African to new children. I mean, hey! She had an accent, some of the time...


	5. Chapter 5

Walking across the MIT campus was a different experience entirely. The small, close knit community of Xavier's school was behind him, and although it had been his safe haven for years, Tony was glad to be leaving. Too much raw emotion sat in the confines of the school, reaching deep into Tony's bones, waking him at god awful times whenever somebody had a nightmare. Xavier had tried to help, but there wasn't much that could be done. If Tony concentrated hard enough he could attempt to block out the empathetic connection he had with others, but more often than not he ended up accidentally reading someone's mind, so he generally avoided that route. The most effective method Tony had discovered was to avoid contact with others, because the less he touched people the less he worked his connection. It sort of faded into the background as a kind of manageable thought.

Now he was here in Massachusetts, and suddenly there was someone right in front of his line of sight. 

 

"Hi! I'm Whitney, a sophomore here at MIT!" The brunette stuck out her hand, and Tony winced internally as he reached out to shake it, bursts of excitement and curiosity blooming in the corner of his mind before he let go of the smaller hand.  "I'm majoring in bio-chem, and head of the sophomore class club! Is there anything I can help you with?"

 

Tony shook his head quickly. "N-no. I'm fine."

 

The girl tilted her head, peering down at the shorter boy. "You're kind of tiny, aren't you?"

 

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it before opening it again. "I'm a little short for my age, okay?" Tony turned to the side, getting a bit defensive.

 

A tiny laugh brought Tony's eyes back to the dark skinned girl. "Whatever kid, let me or one of the other supervisors know if you need anything. We're wearing the ugly shirts!" And with that the girl disappeared into a crowd of incoming freshmen and Tony was left to make his way to the dorms.

 

 

~

 

 

"...I don't need a liaison! Seriously what is wrong with you people?!" 

 

The graying counselor peered over his glasses at the two young men sitting in his office. "Mr. Stark I understand your concerns, but they are unnecessary. As a minor you are required to be supervised on campus. I believe with time you and James here could become friends."

 

Tony scoffed, slouching even deeper into the ugly chair. "This is ridiculous. I don't need to be assigned friends!"

 

The older male in the chair next to Tony shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to cause any problems Mr. Stark."

 

"Stop with the Mister Stark thing!" Tony shot an annoyed glance at the dark skinned man. His voice dropped a bit. "I'm not my father."

 

"My apologies. May I call you Tony?" James addressed Tony.

 

"Whatever."

 

The counselor took  that as his opportunity too act as if he helped. "See? This could work. Tony, James lives on the same floor as you, and you two are expected to walk to and from class together. We'll meet again next week."

 

With that obvious dismissal Tony shot for the door, but James was quicker, and grabbed the boys arm. He expected perhaps a tug, or a shout, but he did not expect the instant wetness in the younger boys eyes, the gasp or the pale color in his face. "Leave me alone!" And with that Stark was gone.

 

 

~

 

 

That was possibly one of the worst experiences of Tony's life, ever. When the older student had grabbed his arm he had felt the confusion and concern. Concern? For him? It was ridiculous. This whole situation was ridiculous. 

 

He did not need to be babysat. He was fifteen, not five. 

 

With the brisk pace he set he could only hope that the other man wouldn't catch up, or that he was smart enough to know not to follow him, because the shaking of his shoulders was definitely from the cold and not held back tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I was distracted by my new school and a future chapter which is going to be totally fabulous.

Tony was quite intent on not seeing that James kid again, preferably ever. 

Unfortunately, fate had a different plan. MIT wasn't exactly a small campus, so the number of times that James found the teenager had Tony searching his person for bugs. Not once has James been near Tony and not giving him the hebe jeebes by being so kind, and nice, and just so, so.

So nice.

So it wasn't strange to say that Tony was confused, although that seemed to be his default emotion for anything having to do with people. Ever since he left Xavier’s school he’s been quieter, not talking as much as one would expect a child genius to. The years he spent with Xavier and his fellow mutants were some of the best of his life. There was no judgment at the school, no harsh opinions like there were in the outside world. 

And yet it was Tony who had wanted to leave so badly. Who had convinced Charles that it would be a fine idea to let a mutant blooming with unreached potential in both telepathy and empathy to waltz right out of the doors of his very secure school and into the arms of another. Another school this time instead of being filled with confused children it was filled with partying young adults.

Whatever, Tony can deal with it. He doesn't need anyone, he’s done just fine so far.

…..

Two weeks into the year and Tony cracks. 

He’s lonely. Not lonely enough to go actively searching for James, but close. 

Dangerously close.

So Tony does the next best thing to human contact. He builds a robot. A really, really intelligent robot. When the final circuit is plugged and the robot proceeds to run straight into a wall Tony is so excited, the first thing he thinks to do is call Xavier, and he almost does, the phone is in his hands when he remembers that he can do this all on his own and he slowly, slowly, sets the phone down. 

When the robot proceeds to run hard enough into Tony’s leg to leave a bruise Tony knows the perfect name for the stupid thing. Dum-E.

\------

And life is good for a little while, just Tony and Dum-E and school that barely challenges the depths of Tony’s mind. Charles called once, but Tony only talked for a couple minutes before saying he had to study. The stronger telepath could probably sense Tony was lying, but the distance was too great for him to be positive. 

So Tony worked (a lot), and he ate (a little), and he tried not think of what his life the previous years had been like (so good). 

And everything would have been fine if it weren't for that darn James kid. 

Exactly one month after that terrible meeting a knock sounds from the entrance of Tony’s apartment. The small fifteen year old looks up in surprise because no one even knew about his apartment, much less came knocking. For a brief second Tony thought he was imagining things and almost went back to working on Dummy’s brother but the knock comes back this time louder, more insistent. 

And then that voice that Tony had almost successfully blocked from his memories calls out. 

“Tony? I know you’re here, your landlord said so.” James knocks again. “Please let me in, I didn't mean to freak you out before.” A pause. “I brought food.”

And damn it, why did his body decide now was the proper time to remind him of his inability to consume meals at standard times. The grumbling of his stomach sent him to the door, a taller student looking awfully surprised on the other side.

“Oh!” James stepped back. “I didn't expect you to answer.”

“Why-” Tony’s voice is gruff from disuse and he clears his throat before starting again. “Why are you here?”

The older boy rocks awkwardly on his heels in embarrassment. “I, uh, we-” He starts again. “We- as in you and me- are supposed to, uh, meet? At least once a week.” He frowns. “Sorry.”

Tony stares, not quite comprehending. “No.” 

Rhodes looks confused. “No?”

Tony nods. “No.” And with that, he slams the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't get to what I wanted, but I kinda like this chapter. In the next I'll have Tony and Rhodes get their bromance on. hard core. It’d be great if you guys started suggesting ships for the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets with Ty?

Tony realizes that slamming the door on Rhodey was probably a bad idea. He can feel the confusion and pity rolling off the man, even through the door. It actually sickens him, literally, and the teen makes a break for the bathroom. 

Resting his head on the toilet seat Tony really thinks about his life choices. If he hadn’t been such a douche to a majority of the people in his life they might be with him now. Rhodey was just trying to help. And while help was foreign concept to the boy, it wasn’t something he wanted to so easily throw off.

And so Tony gathered himself. Brushed his teeth in the sink, fixed his hair, and opened the front door of his apartment. A twenty year old blinked up at him with confused eyes and smiled, and Tony met his first friend in pretty much ever. 

\----------

MIT progressed a whole lot smoother with someone watching his back, and Tony came to trust some of the staff and students. Rhodey helped. 

Then Tony met Tiberius, and he could feel the attraction between the two of them and it was so hypnotizing Tony forgot that he wasn’t supposed to feed the power, that feeding the power was to chase the rabbit. And that rabbit went and dragged him down a hole which ended up with a sixteen year old Tony dating the twenty one year old Tiberius Stone of ViaStone a company that turns out, rivaled Stark Industries. Not that Tony cared. Howard was good as dead to him.

But love conquered and Tony and Ty were unstoppable, ignoring any disapproving glares from Rhodey or others. And life was good. The sex was good (not that Tony knew any other kind), Ty took Tony on romantic dates and Tony learned to forget the nagging empathy in the back of his mind more often than not. 

Then something Bad happened. Something Bad involved a party. And Ty. And alcohol. So much alcohol Tony couldn't see straight. Then he was puking and Ty was there and concern and panic and hurt and too many emotions and Tony threw up his hands and the lights crashed down. Every electronic component in the Frat party burst into a shower of a thousand sparks and Ty grabbed a now unconscious Tony and left, ran got anywhere except that room.

And three days later when Tony still wasn’t awake Ty accepted a call from a private caller asking for Tony, Ty poured the story out to this stranger who claimed to know Tony. The kind sounding stranger sounded worried when he told Ty that a white haired woman would be there to pick up the younger boy and to not worry and how did he know how badly Ty was worried. And Ty hung up the phone and pet Tony's forehead and tried not to think how this was his fault, how he made Tony go that party. Fully knowing everyone would underage and piss drunk. And now Tony was potentially dying after having an unexplainable episode and he, Ty, Tony’s boyfriend, was about to allow some stranger to take him away. 

And that’s what he did. The stranger came in, picked up the smaller boy and walked out. Leaving Ty sitting in Tony’s apartment wondering what he had done with his life to get to this point.

\----------

When Tony came to it was to the sound of gentle breathing and a faint electronic humming. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and allowed himself to acknowledge the persistent need for water now that he was more coherent. A quick check allowed him to confirm that yes, he was still alive, no he was not in his or Ty’s apartment, and no, he did not remember much of anything. 

And suddenly there were hands touching him and emotions and Tony screamed. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced and a voice in his head shouted ‘secondary mutations’ and it wasn’t Tony’s voice. Wasn’t Tony. And he looked up into the worried eyes and for the first time not only did he feel the emotions of one Charles Xavier, he heard them as well. 

With a prick in his arm Tony ceased the struggling he didn’t know he had been maintaining since he woken up and fell into a troubled sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update   
> haha kill me. this will be done by the end of summer


	8. Not a Chapter

Alright guys here's the deal. 

I was having a real hard time figuring out chapter five. Then my laptop broke. So all the progress I had was gone. Whoops! 

That's okay cause I hated what I was doing with that chapter anyway. 

So now I'm asking you, little readers, to help me. Do you guys want to hear about Tony's adventures at the school? Should I send Tony to MIT or no? What are you personally looking forward to, our interested in seeing?

I will be thinking long and hard about these questions and more as I wait for my laptop. I value any opinions you choose to provide! 

UPDATE JULY 27 

I did NOT abandon this story, I swear. I have plans for the next couple of chapters, and your advice is always helpful. I lost microsoft word on my laptop at home but it will only be a couple of weeks until I get my school one, and I should be updating consistently then. 

UPDATE AUGUST 9

A new chapter is up, I'm still open to suggestions. This is a WIP and unedited.

UPDATE May 17

So school killed me, but this should be finished by the end of summer. Thanks for keeping with it!


End file.
